Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos. Appearance he is perf Ben 10 He looks like a grey ghost with black lines all over his body. He has No legs, instead a wavy tail. He also only has one purple eye. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, to the left under his skin. Underneath his skin is a purple ghost body with black lines. His head is an upside-down skull with one purple eye. He also has very long clawed arms... Ben 10: Alien Force Looks the same as Ben 10 underneath skin, but with black and white striped tail, green eye, Omnitrix on chest, and white claws. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Same as Ben 10 with skin, but with white skin, larger green eye, and Omnitrix on chest. Powers Ghostfreak can fly, turn intangible, and invisible. In the dark, he can fire a beam from his chest. He can possess people and make others intangible as well. Ben 10 He makes his first appearance in Permanent Retirement where he is used to sneak out of Aunt Vera's house. When he leaves, he sees Marty and decides to follow him. He follows him into a gate and watches Marty stretch different parts of his body until he times out. In Hunted, Ghostfreak appears to save Gwen and battle with Kraab. He doesnt do anything except go intangible but Kraab sprays some sticky goo on Ghostfreak making Kraab able to hit him. Before Ghostfreak was defeated he turned back to Ben. He returned in Kevin 11 to sneak past one of the hotel guards so he could get to play a new Sumo Slammer video game. He appears in The Last Laugh where he is used to fight Zombozo. He destroyed his laugh machine and saved Gwen, then he scared Zombozo till he ran away. In Secrets, Ghostfreak first appears when the Omnitrix is malfunctioning and he uses Ghostfreak to avoid getting hit by one of Vilgax's Drones. Later, when Vilgax is about to hit Diamondhead, the Omnitrix malfunctions and turms Ben into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak then goes to the Rust Bucket but sees Vilgax holding Grandpa and Gwen. After that the Omnitrix malfunctions again and switches to Wildmutt. He returns in The Big Tick for a short amount of time to attempt to defeat The Great One, however his attacks have no effect on the creature. He appears in Ghostfreaked Out when he is used to fight and defeat the Circus Freak Trio. During the battle Zs'Skayr starts to control Ben and take over his body. When the Omnitrix times out Zs'Skayr escapes from the Omnitrix making Ben lose Ghostfreak forever. In Be Afraid of The Dark, the Omnitrix scans Zs'Skayr and Ben regains Ghostfreak. However, he says he never wants to turn into him again. Ben 10: Alien Force Ghostfreak's unskinned form returns in Alien Force in the episode Ghost Town. While Zs'skayr was at Vilgaxia, Ben jumped in and merged with him unlocking Ghostfreak's dna within the Omnitrix. When Ben becomes Ghostfreak he starts losing control as Zs'skayr is fighting back. Vilgax then defeats Zs'skayr giving control back to Ghostfreak until he turns back into Ben. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In Ultimate Alien Ghostfreak makes an appearance where he is back to being skinned in Ultimate Sacrifice. He is used to phase out of Ultimate Spidermonkeys web. He then tries to take control of Ultimate Humungousaur but he seems to be unable to control any of the ultimates. Ultimate Big Chill then freezes Ghostfreak causing him to turn into Heatblast. Appearances Ben 10 Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Quotes *"You look like you've seen a ghost... freak!" *"Whoa, that kind of even freaked me out!" - Last Laugh *"You put the 'ug' in ugly" *"Don't tell me you're afraid of old Ghostfreak!" - Last Laugh *its confirmed that his skull is turned down in OV and that hes gonna reappear in arc 4 Gallery *Ghostfreak/Gallery Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens